What Happened After
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A sequal to Noin. So she's broke tradition, now what?


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Please laywers leave me alone. I do own Mara, Tenshi, Sai Lien, Kari, and Cami. If you want to use them, please contact me.

* * *

What Happened After 

Several months after Noin had returned to the Sanc Kingdom with Zechs the enchanter instead of a prince, the two of them decided to go for a ride in the countryside. There was snow on the ground, but the sky was clear.

After several hours, a storm blew in out of nowhere.

"Look, there's a house over there," Noin called.

They made for the house which they found abandoned. After stabling their horses in a shed, they went inside, and Zechs started a fire.

"We'll have to wait the storm out," he said.

There was a knock at the door. Two people in snow covered cloaks stood in the doorway.

"Could we stay here till the storm ends?" the woman asked.

"Of course," Noin said letting them in.

The strangers unwrapped themselves from their snow covered garments. Noin gasped in surprise at the raven haired man.

"Wufei!"

"Noin?"

Wufei found himself being hugged by his little sister. Zechs and Wufei's companion looked on in puzzlement. Noin noticed this.

"Zechs, this is my brother, Wufei. Zechs is my fiancee."

"I'm pleased to meet you. You're a prince, right?"

"Not exactly," Zechs replied.

"Who's your friend?" Noin broke in.

"This is Sally, my wife."

A knock at the door interrupted them. The door opened and a man with a long chestnut braid poked his head in.

"Is anybody home? Noin? Wufei? What are you doing here?"

It was Duo. He was pushed inside by a woman with short raven hair.

"I think there was someone behind riding us. They should be here in a minute or so," she said.

"Oh, this is my wife, Hildie," Duo added.

A minute later, the door was opened again. A woman with blue-green eyes peered in and said, "Would you mind if we stayed here until the storm ends?"

"Please come in," Noin said.

"I'm Relena. Heero's putting our horses with the others; he'll be along in a minute."

When the young man entered, he recognized his siblings. Soon all of them were seated around the fire and introductions were made again. Relena and Heero, it turned out, had just been married.

"So what happened to you three?" Noin asked.

Wufei had gone to the city of Terra. That's where he had met Sally. She was the second in command of the Preventers, a group that protected the city. Wufei had joined the Preventers and was assigned to work with Sally. They had quickly become friends and had been married several months ago. The two of them were currently on vacation.

Duo had chosen to go to the Keep of the Sweepers. He had found that the Sweepers salvaged used metal and then sold it to those who used it in building. Hildie had offered him a place to stay when he had arrived. She ran one of the junk yards at the Keep. It turned out that Duo had a talent for salvaging. He and Hildie had a quite profitable business back at the Keep. They were searching for potential customers who might not have heard of the Keep.

The port of Esun had been Heero's destination. After arriving at the port, Heero had foiled an attempt on Relena's life. She was the Vice-Foreign Minister for Esun and handled their negotiations with other towns and countries. Heero had become Relena's chief of security. Their wedding had been last week, and they were on their honeymoon.

"So Noin, what's your story?" Duo asked.

Noin told the story of how she and Zechs had met. Her brothers' reactions were better than her parents who had been who had been shocked and dismayed. Her brothers, on the hand, felt that Zechs was a much better match than Prince Treize of Oz, and both Relena and Sally were grinning ear to ear. Both of them had had to deal with breaking "tradition" before.

"Actually, if you think about it, we've all broken tradition," Noin said. "No one's ever known what happened to the first three princes before."

"Oh well, there's a first time for everything," Duo said.

"So do you guys want to stay for the wedding?"

Everyone wanted to. Once the storm had passed, all eight of them headed back to the castle. A week later, Noin and Zechs were married. All three of Noin's brothers were groomsmen. Surprisingly, Prince Treize showed up. The bouquet was caught by Lady Une.

After the wedding, Noin's brothers and their wives set off home, but they had all agreed to get together next summer.

*** 

Several years later the lawn in front of a manor house was filled with sunshine and laughter. Noin watched her two year old daughter, Mara, play with her cousin of one year, Tenshi. Relena kept an eye on the two children from her seat beneath an oak tree. Heero slept beside her his head resting in his wife's lap.

Duo was napping on the picnic blanket with his two month old daughters Kari and Cami. Eight month old Sai Lien sat happily in Wufei's lap while her father discussed defense against magic with Zechs. Sally and Hildie had gone inside to fix lunch.

Noin smothered giggles; their parents had been shocked when she and her brothers had all broken tradition in one way or another. The end result had been contentment for all, well except their parents.

Noin raised her glass of lemonade in a toast, "Here's to the tradition breakers."

Owari (the end)

  



End file.
